This disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and package substrates having pillars, and to semiconductor packages and package stack structures also having pillars.
Semiconductor packages and package stack structures using a flip chip bonding technology have been commercialized. Since the flip chip bonding technology is a bonding technology using solder balls, the solder ball should have a sufficient volume for a stable bonding. Since the solder ball has a spherical shape, a vertical height and a horizontal width of the solder ball are also increased when the volume of the solder ball is increased. Since intervals or pitches between the solder balls are also increased when the horizontal width of the solder ball is increased, highly integrated semiconductor devices and semiconductor packages cannot be manufactured. This disclosure provides semiconductor devices and package substrates comprising solder balls having horizontal widths that are relatively small while maintaining sufficient volumes, and semiconductor packages and package stack structures having the same.